1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a urinal for male incontinents, and more particularly to a body worn urinal that conforms comfortably to the body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Disease, injury, birth defects or degenerative processes may result in incontinence of a temporary or permanent nature in a male of any age. One so affected requires a dignified, secure and healthy urine collection system.
A good many devices have been proposed to facilitate the care of incontinence, but the vast majority of these have some limitations which cause them to work inefficiently. To be considered efficient, an apparatus must be easily donned and comfortable enough to permit constant and around-the-clock wear, while still effectively collecting and containing urine without introducing either an added health problem of infection or a socially embrassing presentment.
The prior art apparatuses generally include a urinary external catheter of a condom-like device offered in only three to four fixed sizes and all are incapable of personalization. These are generally retained on the male organ by rigid rings, adhesive material, or a combination thereof. The tight constriction around the penis required to secure the device to the penis can cause discomfort, circulation problems, irritation of the skin, and sometimes serious and permanent damage to penile tissue and function. Likewise, such a configuration causes a backflow problem with the penis continuing to be soaked in the urine, thereby creating a substantial risk of infection. Moreover, most of the devices are suspended from the penis itself, thereby creating troublesome problems.
No device is belived known wherein an easily donned, single sized apparatus to fit any male organ comfortably, yet anugly enough to overcome any backflow problem, is provided. Likewise, no device is known in which there is ventilation and wherein the main body of the penile sheath is held spaced apart and away from the penis, thereby preventing chafing, cramping and the hazards of infection. The sheath's design effects maximum tractability and submission to the contours of the wearer's outer garments, thus eliminating the detectability that results from the molded tubular and kindred prior art devices.